1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel pump for a fuel system of an internal combustion engine, having a housing and a housing cap joined to the housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fuel pump of this kind is known for instance from German Patent Disclosure DE 10 2005 033 634 A1. This fuel pump is a radial piston pump, that can be driven with the aid of an eccentric or cam portion and that can pump fuel from a low-pressure region into a high-pressure region of a fuel system of an internal combustion engine and subject it to high pressure. The fuel pump furthermore has a housing that is closed with a housing cap. In the operation of this radial piston pump, pulsations occur fundamentally in the low-pressure regions and they are damped using a pressure damper disposed in the low-pressure region.
Fuel pumps are also generally known that to vary a pumping rate have a quantity control valve which an be actuated to set an open or closed state. In these fuel pumps, as a result of mechanical contacts that occur in particular upon actuation of the quantity control valve between the parts present in the quantity control valve, structure-borne sound also occurs, which is transmitted to the housing of the fuel pumps.